Demonic Lust (Sebastian x Reader)
by elennathemjfan17
Summary: You, Angelique, run into Ciel and Sebastian during a trip after being robbed and chased by rapists. Ciel offers you to stay in his manor. You are ecstatic about living in such a huge place and Sebastian is rather ecstatic about you. Sebastian really wants a close relationship with you, and you want the same. However, you just met him. What will happen between you two?
1. Chapter 1: Just Who Are They?

You managed to get out of the alley just in time. The men ran after you, but you were fast. You've loved running since you were just a little kid. All of the practice came in handy for you as you hurriedly took off your shoes and lifted up your skirt as you dashed down the street, the men far behind. You weren't risking anything, so you kept running. You looked back and didn't realize that you were about to run into something.

"Oof!"

What you bumped into was a man. He was very handsome with ruby red eyes, stark black hair and pale skin. He wore a butler's uniform. Beside him was a child that looked in his teens with dark teal hair and an ice-cold blue eye. His other eye was covered with an eye patch. You looked up at the butler frightened at first, but when you looked back you saw the men running towards you. Immediately you got up and ran behind the butler, shivering slightly.

"Please, help..." you murmured. "I was just getting home when these men tried to take me..."

The child looked back at you as the men stopped right in front of the butler.

"Hand over the girl!" a man puffing on a cigar spoke. He was rather large and not very good-looking. In fact, it's a surprise he could run as fast as he did. "We will only warn you once, if you don't hand her over we will-"

"'You will' what?" the child spoke in a cold tone. You looked at the boy with shock. Did he seriously have the courage to say such a thing to three dangerous gang members?

"I will give you a beating and make you go cry to Mommy, kid." the fat man scoffed. He took a puff on his rather large cigar and smoke streamed out of his decayed mouth. You flinched in disgust at his black chipped teeth. However, the boy and the butler only chuckled. "Sebastian..." the kid murmured. The butler nodded and he was gone barely a second after. Your eyes widened as the men in front of you all of a sudden dropped dead. You stared at the now bloody figures in horror. Sure they were trying to get you to sleep with them, but to see all of that blood actually made you feel a teensy bit sorry.

The one called Sebastian landed in front of you and bowed with grace that made your heart flutter. "My lady, please forgive me for having to put on such a scene." he then took your hand and gently kissed it, making a light pink dust your cheeks. "It's quite alright..." you said in almost a whisper. Sebastian chuckled and gave you a sweet, yet dark, smile.

"Where did you come from?" The teal-haired boy spoke up, looking at you with a sort of cold stare. Your mind told you, 'Don't answer to this brat!' but they save your life, so you had to repay them. "I am just a normal peasant living in a shabby neighborhood of Wales." you smiled and curtsied in your red dress with almost as much grace as Sebastian.

"What is your name?" Sebastian spoke this time in a sweet voice.

"Angelique Thornton." you said. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister..." your voice trailed off as you said "Mister" so as to ask his name.

"Ciel Phantomhive." The boy said.

"No way! Ciel, son of the Phantomhives?!" you widened your eyes again. The boy looked at the butler. "Yes, and this is my butler."

"Sebastian Michaelis, my lady." he bowed again, but this time he set his right hand over his heart as he bowed just a little. You smiled at how handsome he looked. He looked at you and smiled that same sweet and eery smile at you. Ciel interrupted you both by clearing his throat.

"You can stay at my mansion until the time comes for you to leave. Do you have any parents?" he spoke. You shook your head in response. "My parents were beaten to death before my eyes." you murmured. Sebastian slightly frowned in response. "What a pity. Just how old are you?" he asked. You smiled weakly.

"Nineteen." you said.

Sebastian smirked to himself. 'She's mine.' he thought. Being a demon he was also lustful and immediately, when he set his sights on you, he lusted for you. Ciel only thought, 'What a pain, Sebastian.' as he saw the two of you gazing at each other.


	2. Chapter 2: Just What Is Sebastian?

I_ just can't stand this brat... I just can't._

You wanted to say this out loud, but the "brat", Ciel, was right in front of you. You knew that with one command his butler would throw you out of the carriage... literally. Sebastian looked over at you with a smirk. It was pitiful, your urge to speak your mind. He stayed quiet with much less effort than you.

"We're here, milady." he said and you immediately got ready to hop out of the carriage. However, when the carriage stopped, Ciel immediately rushed out before you could even get out.

_So rude..._

"Forgive me, dear. It seems my young master is in a foul mood." Sebastian frowned sighed, combing his hand through his slick black hair. You smiled as he got himself out of the carriage. You peered out the door to see him smiling softly, holding his hand out to you.

"Milady..." he murmured and you grinned as you took his hand, carefully stepping off of the carriage. You felt a pain in your legs as you did so, and winced. You immediately gained your composure, for you didn't want Sebastian to see your weakness, and took another step. A sharper pain hit your legs and you yelped. Your running really did a number on you. Sebastian frowned and you felt yourself being lifted off the ground. Your eyes widened when you turned your head to find yourself at eye-level with Sebastian.

"Wha-?"

"You're sore, my dear. I just can't allow you to walk." he said as he swiftly and gracefully walked over to the entrance of the Phantomhive Estate. You found Ciel standing by the door, a look of irritation crossing his features.

"Could you have taken longer, Sebastian?" he asked, but he was looking straight at you. His ice-blue eyes pierced through you with a sharp glare. You shivered in slight fear, but mostly lividness as Sebastian frowned again and set you on a stair step. He walked up to the door. He opened it, the door creaking as it revealed only a fraction (a very small fraction) of what was in the manor. You peered inside curiously. Being only a peasant you couldn't help but feel the urge to explore as soon as you go inside. However, you knew that would be rude.

Ciel walked inside the manor after looking back at you from the corner of his eye. He gave that same menacing glare, only sharper. Your eyes widened. He looked almost... demonic. Sebastian could sense the anger and tension radiating off of Ciel. Really he just wanted to hit him for once to let go of all of his frustration. Such a petty, insolent, spoiled child! He turned to you with furrowed brows. He kept even that expression gentle though, so as not to scare you as he picked you back up and took you into the manor.

You looked all around you. The entrance was enough to astound a person like you to a point where you gaped in awe at just this room. The floor was tile, resembling a checker board with a staircase up ahead that looked like red velvet. It was furnished finely, looking like a fancy ballroom. Sebastian set you on your feet gently, letting you soak in the sights of the estate. He chuckled heartily as he took of the torn coat you had with you. The pink on it grew dull from use.

"This just won't do." he said as he held the coat up to look at it. You looked at him confusedly as he shook his head at it.

"We will replace this coat immediately."

You held your hands up and waved them in front of him. "No, there's no need!" you said. You didn't want to just let him start doing things for you right away. He, however, didn't listen.

"And we shall provide you with a better wardrobe." he said as he smiled and, holding the coat in one arm, picked you back up with the other effortlessly. You groaned, giving up on even protesting.

_Persistent..._

His steps were silent. He was like a ghost. It seemed like he was gliding up the stairs rather than walking up them.

_Graceful..._

He looked at you in his one arm, smiling that same beautiful smile that will haunt you in your dreams tonight.

_So beautiful..._

You could no longer collect your thoughts anymore, so you just leaned your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes. You took in his sweet scent. You felt high on the sweet cologne that drifted into your nostrils.

_Manipulative..._

_ Intoxicating..._

You felt the cold skin of his neck against yours. You were too high on him to say or do anything as you drifted off to sleep in his arms, your subconscious part of your mind still relishing his scent and the texture and temperature of his smooth skin.

_ Too good to be_ true...


End file.
